Why Worry?
by Wasian
Summary: Taito. Something happens to Yamato after him and Taichi confess their true feelings for each other
1. Truth be Told

Chapter 1  
Well, this is my first fanfic ever! I read some of the stuff here and it was so   
  
good! I know I could never compare to some of the authors here they're just   
  
amazing! I hope I come close though! I decided to upload it to fanfiction.net in   
  
hopes that people will give me their opinion and constructive criticism. So please   
  
read, enjoy, and review! Oh and of course Digimon does not belong to me it   
  
belongs to Toei and Fox Kids (i think!) I am merely borrowing the charcters for this   
  
story.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Taichi attempted to snuggle down farther into his jacket. The chilling wind   
  
wipped at his face and he clutched his messenger bag close to him as he ran a   
  
hand through his dark, unruly hair.   
  
He pulled open the double doors to his dormitory and stepped inside,   
  
greeted by the soft hum of the heater. He fished through his pockets and pulled out   
  
the key to his dorm room. He pulled off his jacket and boots careful not to wake the   
  
sleeping figure of his room mate.   
  
Grabbing his shower cubby which contained all of his toiletries, he headed   
  
back out again to the washrooms convinced to get a quick shower in before he fell   
  
asleep. He undressed and stepped under the awaiting water, running his hands   
  
through his hair as the warm water cascaded all around him. As he stepped out of   
  
the shower he grabbed a towel from the hook and wrapped it around himself.   
  
"You were out late."  
  
Taichi spun around and was startled to see his room mate, Yamato, leaning   
  
against the wall of the bathroom.  
  
"Yah, I walked Hikari home last night and fell asleep on the couch." Taichi   
  
explained.   
  
"You were supposed to help me with that essay I had to write for english."   
  
Yamato stated simply. "I am writing it about you y'know. I can't exactly do it by   
  
myself."  
  
Taichi looked down at the ground afraid to look at his friend. He knew the   
  
dissappointment that would be etched in Yamato's eyes.   
  
"One time is okay Taichi, but this is the third time this week that you've blown   
  
me off. What's going on with you?"  
  
Taichi looked up at his friend and when he saw the pained look on Yamato's   
  
face he looked back down at the ground. Yamato shook his head and mentioned   
  
something about Taichi not caring about anyone but himself. Taichi couldn't hear   
  
him though, all he could think about was how much of a crummy friend he was.   
  
Yamato turned and silently left leaving Taichi to drown in his thoughts.   
  
He sunk down to the cold ceramic tile on the bathroom floor. He knew he had   
  
to tell his friend soon, but the words just wouldn't come to him. He had purposely   
  
been staying away from his friend in order to avoid a major dilemma. He couldn't   
  
hide it anymore though. The truth was bound to come out soon. He had been aching   
  
to release it for a couple years now, but it was too complicated. He cursed himself   
  
for ending up like he did. He had talked to his sister about it, but she just didn't   
  
understand. No one else would understand unless they were, as his dad so nicely   
  
put it, "infected" like he was.   
  
Sighing, he pused himself up off the floor. He quickly dressed and gathered   
  
up all his stuff. He puffed out a breath and smoothed his shirt. Here he was trying to   
  
stall again.   
  
He walked up to their dorm room and paused outside of the door   
  
reciting in his head what he would say to Yamato. He was almost trampled as   
  
Yamato yanked oped the door. Taichi eyed him. He was wearing his coat and   
  
boots, obviously planning on heading outside for a walk. Yamato did that all the   
  
time. When things just weren't going right for him he would go for walks to clear his   
  
head. Rain, snow, shine, when Yamato was confused you'd without a doubt see him   
  
walking aound the campus of Odaiba University.   
  
"Where are you going?" Taichi questioned even though he knew the answer.   
  
"I'm going for a walk." Yamato stared down at him.   
  
"I knew that."   
  
"If you knew why would you ask me?"  
  
"I guess," Taichi started, "I guess it was just for reassurance. I've been a jerk   
  
lately I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to stay with someone else."  
  
Yamato was about to say something but Taichi cut him off.  
  
"Yama we need to talk."   
  
"About what?"  
  
He looked at Taichi suspiciously, pulled off his jacket, and shoved his hands   
  
into the pockets of his dark blue jeans. He pushed past Taichi and sat on the edge   
  
of the bed.   
  
"I... uh... I don't know how to say this..." Taichi stuttered.  
  
"Well, out with it already!" Yamato replied impatiently.  
  
"It isn't exactly the easiest thing to tell someone Yama! This could affect our   
  
friendship forever!"  
  
"Okay, okay I get the point I'm sorry."  
  
"Y'know what? Just forget it."  
  
Taichi turned around and yanked the door open. He was halfway down the   
  
hall when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He turned around and glared at   
  
Yamato.  
  
"Careful Tai you could kill someone with that look." Yamato grinned, "Look  
  
I'm sorry, really, you were a jerk, I was a jerk, we're even okay? Now, what was it you   
  
wanted to tell me?"  
  
Tai took a deep breath and sighed. This was going to be hard.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
There's the first chapter. Kinda short I know, but I Hope you liked it and   
  
please drop me a review and give me any advice you have. Oh, and as you can   
  
see, I was kinda stuck on a title so if you have any ideas just tell me in the review.   
  
Thanks to everyone who read it and the second chapter will be up as soon as I get it  
  
done :) --------- if there's reviews... I don't wanna spend all my time working on a   
  
story if no one's interested..... Anyways, 


	2. Out of the Blue

Chapter 2  
I didn't like how the other chapter ended so I decided to continue it. This chapter will  
  
contain taito which contains boy x boy love don't like don't read. Yah I know that taito this has been  
  
done to death but one more fan fic can't hurt can it?? I'd like to thank Kelly Q for my first but   
  
hopefully not last review. I don't own digimon (duh!) Okay on with the next chapter....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Taichi sighed not knowing what to say. He shoved his palms into his eye sockets and   
  
rubbed them, shaking his head. He took Yamato's hands in his and looked into his eyes.   
  
"This is kinda hard to say so I'm just gonna go right out and say it." Taichi paused, "I think   
  
I'm in love with you."   
  
  
Taichi looked down at his feet and examined his Nike crosstrainers. He was about ready to   
  
leave when he heard Yamato laughing. Yes, he was laughing. Taichi felt the colour rise to his   
  
cheeks. He knew that Yamato could never like him like that. His hands balled up into fists at his   
  
sides. All he wanted to do was leave. He made a fool out of himself in front of the one person he   
  
loved. He tried to hold it back but he couldn't and a single tear rolled down his cheeks. He then felt   
  
a gentle touch on his face and Yamato pushed his chin up so that Taichi was looking him in the   
  
eyes.   
  
"Tai? What's wrong?" Yamato looked at him confused.  
  
Taichi huffed and took a deep breath.  
  
"What's wrong?! I figured you would reject me but you didn't have to laugh in my face!"   
  
Taichi was steaming now.  
  
Yamato looked at him quizzically and began to laugh again. The nerve of that guy!   
  
"Tai," He began, " It's not what you think. I wasn't laughing because you like me I was l  
  
aughing because I like you."  
  
"Wha-"   
  
Yamato cut him off, "I've liked you for quite awhile now Tai. I found it kinda funny that you   
  
hadn't realized. I'm sorry that you took it the wrong way."  
  
The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes, as if he was attempting to analyze Yamato. His   
  
eyes bored deep into the aqua eyes of the boy across from him, searching for the truth. Yamato   
  
smiled at Taichi and let go of his hands. He wrapped his fingers together at the back of Tai's neck   
  
and pulled his face closer to his own. He kissed him softly on the lips and pulled back just to smile   
  
at Taichi. This time it was Tai's turn. He kissed Yamato with more passion, his hands roaming over   
  
the contours of his back. He shivered. So this is what it's like to be in love. So amazing, yet so   
  
terrifying at the same time. Slowly the kiss ended, yet it had just announced the beginning of   
  
something new.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The next morning Taichi was awakened by the sunlight flooding through the window. He   
  
covered his eyes to block it out and rolled over to the other side. His cheek brushed against   
  
something soft and he opened his eyes to see a head full of golden hair. The boy beside him turned   
  
over to an awkward position and smiled.   
  
"Morning." He said kissing Taichi softly on the lips.   
  
So it wasn't a dream. He had confessed his love to Yamato and he had actually accepted   
  
him. More than accepted him, he had told Taichi that he shared the same feelings. Yamato groaned   
  
as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of flannel pyjama pants.   
  
"Hey sleepy head get up or you'll be late for class." Yamato said ruffling Taichi's hair. Well   
  
Taichi was showering and getting ready Yamato quickly slipped down to the cafeteria in their   
  
building and bought them both some breakfast. He slipped into the room and waited for Taichi to   
  
finish getting ready.   
  
"I got you some breakfast." Yamato said.  
  
"Mmmmmm pancakes," Taichi smiled, " Thanks Yama."   
  
"No problem. Just don't get used to it!"  
  
Well Taichi was eating Yamato took his turn in the shower and finished getting ready for his   
  
classes.   
  
"Ready?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Almost." Yamato replied taking one last look in the mirror and running a comb quickly   
  
through his hair.  
  
"It's perfect like always." Taichi laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay let's go."  
  
They set off towards the main campus where Taichi's class was. When they reached the f  
  
front doors they paused.   
  
"Love you angel." Taichi said kissing Yamato on the lips.  
  
"Love you too."   
  
Yamato watched as Taichi disappeared into the huge builiding. He turned around and   
  
began to walk towards his class which was in the next building. He shoved his hand into his   
  
messenger bag looking for the essay he had managed to write last night after Taichi fell asleep. He   
  
cursed silently when he didn't find it and began to run back to his dorm room.   
  
"Hey Matt."   
  
He paused at the familiar voice behind him and spun around only to be greeted with a fist.   
  
He staggered back and before he had a chance to make any move the boy had punched him in the   
  
stomach. He fell to the ground as the boy delivered yet another blow to the stomach. Two other   
  
guys he recognized from his English class closed in on him. They stared down at him menacingly   
  
and the first guy, Neo, left the others to finish what he had started.  
  
"You're sick man." One of the guys spat.  
  
After that silence remained in it's wake. Yamato began to get up, using the wall for support   
  
but his assailants would not allow it and the tallest one delivered a powerful blow to his head.   
  
Yamato's eyes began to feel heavy like lead and darkness clouded his vision. The last thing he   
  
remembered was when they all walked away silently as if nothing had happened.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I know, I know it's another cliff hanger! I'm sorry honest!! It just seemed to work ending   
  
there. The next chapter will be up pretty soon seeing as I have a four day weekend from school…   
  
four days to do nothing. The next one won't be a cliff hanger it'll wrap up nicely it's not going to be   
  
the end of the story though I plan on making it a couple more chapters. As always R&R and sorry I   
  
couldn't figure out how to fix the format…L 


	3. Always With You

Chapter 3  
  
I wanna thank everyone for the positive feedback so far and yes this type of stuff is hard to   
  
write about. Something similar actually happened to my friend though not as bad and not   
  
quite the same but it gave me some ideas of what I could write about which kind of inspired   
  
me to let people know about it because it really does suck how people can be so cruel. Anyways I   
  
have a lot of inspiration for this story and I just can't seem to stay away! I always find myself   
  
wandering back to my computer to write a new chapter. So here's the next one!!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Taichi gnawed on his nails as he stared down at the question. His teacher decided today  
  
would be a good day for a pop quiz, typical. Taichi's eyes bored into the paper, wishing it would   
  
disappear. A light knock was heard and the dean of the university stepped in. He pulled the teacher   
  
aside and began urgently whispering something to him. The teacher glanced quickly at Taichi a few   
  
times and nodded his head to the dean who silently left after throwing a sympathetic look Taichi's   
  
way. The teacher walked over to him and a million thoughts ran though Taichi's head. What if   
  
something bad happened to his family? Or worse what if something bad happened to Yamato? He   
  
began to panic and didn't realize the teacher was there until he placed a comforting hand on his   
  
shoulder.   
  
"Mr. Yagami can I speak with you in the hall please." The teacher said offering a weak   
  
smile.   
  
"Uh yah sure..." Taichi got up from his seat and followed his teacher out of the classroom.   
  
"Mr. Yagami I'm afraid I have some bad news," He began, " One of your significant others,   
  
a Yamato Ishida I believe, is in the hospital.   
  
Taichi wasn't prepared for that. His lips began to quiver but he wouldn't let himself cry. No,   
  
he had to be strong.  
  
"What happened?" He choked out.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know any more than what I've told you. Don't worry about the test Taichi I   
  
understand the circumstances and so does the dean, he has granted you leave for the next few   
  
days."  
  
Taichi still didn't understand. It was all too much to comprehend. His Yamato? In the   
  
hospital? But why? He couldn't hold it in any longer. It started off as one but he gave in and soon   
  
salty tears began to cascade down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes dry with the back of his hand   
  
and went back into class to get his stuff. He was well aware of the stares. People looked shocked   
  
assuming good boy Tai had done something wrong. They didn't know the half of it. He was about to   
  
explode right then and there when the teacher came to his rescue.   
  
"Class back to your tests please."   
  
He hurried out of the classroom and ran down the street to the bus stop. He began to toy   
  
with the zipper on his bag as he waited. He could just imagine what he looked like. To people   
  
walking by he probably looked like a druggie waiting to get high. His eyes were bloodshot from all   
  
the crying, his hair was disheveled, his pants were covered in mud from running across the field. Oh   
  
yes, he imagined that he looked great right about now. The bus finally came and he got on and sat   
  
at the back. He tapped his foot impatiently as he breath came out quick and raggedy. He couldn't   
  
take it anymore! The bus was going way too slow. He got off at the next stop and ran the next   
  
three blocks to the hospital. He forcefully pushed through the double doors and ran over to Takeru,   
  
Yamato's brother, who was quickly losing his patience with the secretary at the counter.   
  
"I'm sorry sir I've already told you I can't let you in." She stated calmly.  
  
"What do you mean you can't let me in?! He's my brother I want to see him!" Takeru   
  
shouted back at her.  
  
Taichi could see that it was useless trying to persuade her. He silently walked by the desk   
  
hoping to get by unnoticed. No such luck.  
  
"Excuse me sir you can't go in there." She said with a hint of frustration in her voice.  
  
Go where? Taichi thought to himself. I don't even know which room is his. But instead of   
  
stopping he kept walking ignoring the shouts of the secretary behind him. He veered his head to the   
  
left and right, peering into the open hospital rooms when at last he found what he was looking for.   
  
His face immediately clouded over with melancholy as he glanced at the still figure in front of him.   
  
Yamato was pale, he had what seemed like hundreds of wires protruding from his body and he   
  
looked so frail.  
  
"Oh Yamato what happened?" Taichi said pulling a chair next to the hospital bed.   
  
"Don't worry Tai Yamato will be fine." Taichi turned around to see Takeru and the secretary   
  
behind him.  
  
"Let's hope so Teeks." Taichi replied looking at the secretary who surprisingly smiled at   
  
Taichi and left with Takeru in tow. Taichi grabbed the hand of his boyfriend and gave it a tight   
  
squeeze. All he wanted was for things to be perfect between him and Yamato but he should have   
  
known that nothing went right for him. A lonely tear ran down his cheek. He hated how Yamato   
  
made him so weak. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed.   
  
"Ahem."   
  
Taichi looked up, startled, to see the doctor stare down at him over her glasses.   
  
"Mr. Yagami I presume." She said glancing at her clipboard, " I'm Dr. Carson."  
  
"How bad is he?" Taichi glanced up concerned.  
  
"Well, he has a couple broken ribs, bruises, and some cuts nothing that can't be taken   
  
care of. He'll be fine don't you worry I'll take good care of him. We're going to keep him for a couple   
  
days just to run a few more tests to make sure he's in tip-top shape before we release him."  
  
Taichi nodded and returned his gaze towards the sleeping form in front of him. The doctor   
  
left the room which now seemed eerily silent. He pulled his knees to his chest and yawned. He   
  
couldn't fall asleep, not now. What if his Yama woke up? Taichi wanted to make sure he was there   
  
when Yamato finally came around. He couldn't help it though. As the day went by and night drew   
  
near sleep began to overtake him. He curled up awkwardly and let the sweet sleep engulf him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's it for today! I know it's another short chapter but it's better that way cuz I   
  
update more since I finish them quicker! So love it? Hate it? Tell me. 


	4. Let Go

Chapter 4  
  
Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter yay! Anyways I noticed I talk a lot so this   
  
time i'm just going to get straight to the point. So here's the next chapter enjoy! Oh and Digimon's   
  
not mine.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Tai?"   
  
Taichi opened his eyes groggily, rubbing them with the palms of his hands. It took a   
  
moment for his eyes to focus on the dark haired boy in front of him.   
  
"Davis." Taichi said, avoiding his gaze, he glanced back at his boyfriends immobile body.   
  
"How're you holding up?"  
  
Taichi stared at him vacantly placing his hand over Yamatos. Davis looked at him confused   
  
until a look of understanding crossed ever so swiftly over his features. Taichi lowered his eyes to the   
  
floor, which he found himself doing very often lately. He found his thoughts wandering again. Why   
  
had this happened? Who could want to hurt his beautiful Yamato? His thoughts were disturbed   
  
when he felt motion underneath his hand. He jumped up from his seat and knealt next to Yamato.   
  
"Yamato?"   
  
His eyes were wide, almost pleading that Yamato had awakened. It was the morning after   
  
he had been admitted and Taichi prayed that he would wake up soon. Yamato hated hospitals. He   
  
always told Taichi that they remind him of death. He hated how you could walk down the halls and   
  
see people crying hysterically because they had just found out that someone they loved had died.   
  
He hated the smell, how everything was white, how people had to argue with secretaries to be able   
  
to see friends and family. He hated everything about it. Taichi had to agree. Death is all around you   
  
in hospitals, but then again so was life.  
  
"Taichi."   
  
He looked up and smiled weakly sqeezing Taichi's hand.   
  
"I was so worried." Taichi choked out.   
  
Yamato leaned forward and pulled Taichi down towards him for a hug. He obeyed and   
  
kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips.   
  
"Ahem."  
  
Both boys glanced up startled to see that Davis had not left the room. Ken appeared   
  
unexpectedly, grabbed Davis' hand and lead him out of the room. Yamato and Taichi exhanged   
  
puzzled looks smiling slyly at each other. They were finally alone together now. Everything he had   
  
been wondering before spilled out in a mass of sobs, words, and sniffles. He attempted to regain his   
  
composure by taking a deep breath and then began again, this time a little slower.   
  
"What happened to you Yama?" Taichi said.   
  
Yamato just stared past Taichi, ignoring the question. Taichi must have gotten the point   
  
because he walked over to the window and said,  
  
"I can't help you if you shut me out."  
  
There was no reply from Yamato. Taichi sighed in defeat. All he could do was be there for   
  
Yamato when he needed him. He walked back over the the hospital bed and brushed a few limp   
  
hairs out of his boyfriend's eyes. He stared deep into his cerulean eyes searching for answers,   
  
searching for hope. He felt so worthless. He couldn't do anything for Yamato because he didn't   
  
know what to do. Yamato was shutting him out like he had done so many times before. He bent   
  
down and brushed his lips gently over Yamato's abused forehead.  
  
"I love you, you know that right?" Taichi whispered.  
  
"I know." Was his only reply.  
  
Taichi shook his head and turned away as a salty tear rolled down his cheek. Yamato sat   
  
up and gently kissed away Taichi's tears. Instantly, Taichi broke down and sobbed into Yamato's   
  
chest. Yamato held him tight and rubbed gentle circles on his back. He whispered sweet nothings   
  
into Taichi's ear, and continued to kiss away his tears. Taichi tensed and sat up mentally cursing   
  
himself. How could he break down in front of Yamato like that? He was in the hospital because he   
  
had been beaten for God knows what reason and here Taichi was crying over his own dilemmas.   
  
Right now he had to be there for Yamato.   
  
"I'm sorry," He began, "I'm being an idiot," He continued and voiced his earlier thoughts.   
  
"I just... I just wanna be able to help you." He choked out the last part, gazing into the   
  
gentle azure eyes of his boyfriend again hoping for some answers.   
  
"I don't know how you can." The blonde boy said and Taichi had noticed that the familar   
  
sparkle in Yamato's eyes was gone. Now it was replaced by a distressed, downcast look.  
  
Taichi didn't know how to reply. He had never seen his boyfriend so depressed, it wasn't   
  
like him. They stayed silent, wrapped in each other's embrace. Taichi closed his eyes, taking in the   
  
warmth he felt when he was with Yamato.  
  
"Yamato..."  
  
Both boys looked up to see Yamato's parents standing in the doorway. Both of his parents had a look of   
  
sorrow in their eyes as they looked at their wounded son.   
  
"Taichi do you think we could have a little time alone with our son?" Mr. Ishida walked over   
  
to the bed and sat in the white plastic chair next to it.   
  
Taichi turned and left for the small room. He walked over towards Ken and Davis who, to his   
  
surprise were still out in the hall. The three boys ventured back towards the waiting room where   
  
Takeru, Kari and the rest of the gang were waiting. He flopped into the purple cushioned chair next   
  
to Davis and Ken. He and Yamato had became quite close to Davis and Ken as they grew up. Davis   
  
had matured in many ways and as they spent more time together the four boys realised how much   
  
they had in common. Taichi added another thing to the list of stuff they had in common as he   
  
glanced over and realised that Ken and Davis were holding hands. He felt a small prick of jealousy   
  
as he saw them. They had found their love so early, where he and Yamato had only now began to   
  
apprehend it. Taichi slowly became aware that everyone in the room had their gaze fixated on him.   
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"God Tai calm down." Sora shouted "We only wanna help you."  
  
"Leave me alone." He whispered.   
  
"Tai," Koushiro piped up from the back of the room, "how come you never told us about you   
  
and Matt?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I just didn't expect you guys to understand."  
  
"Taichi you know we'll always be there for you." Joe stood up and placed a comforting hand   
  
on Taichi's shoulder.   
  
"Thanks." Taichi looked up as Yamato's parents exited the room.   
  
"He wants to see you Taichi." Mr. Ishida informed him.  
  
Taichi stood up and walked back to the room that held his boyfriend. He saw a pained   
  
expression in Yamato's eyes and knew immediately something was wrong. He took a seat on the   
  
side of the bed and held Yamato's hand loosely.   
  
"We need to talk." Yamato said.  
  
Taichi began to dread the conversation that was about to take place. No one ever said ' we   
  
need to talk ' unless they had something bad to say. He squeezed his boyfriends hand in order to   
  
reassure him to continue even though that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
"I think we should break up."  
  
Taichi was prepared for anything but that. They had been dating only a couple days now   
  
and already Yamato was breaking up? But why?  
  
"I'm sorry Taichi. It's better this way."  
  
He didn't know what to say. He was speechless. He stared in astonishment at the boy that   
  
laid beside him. He didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"Maybe you should go Taichi, you look tired."  
  
He stood and walked to the door. Looking back he could see that tears cascaded down   
  
Yamato's cheeks. He walked through the waiting room, ignoring the confused gazes fo his friends.   
  
He had no one left now. He was all alone.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well that's it for today. This chapter took a little longer than I thought but it is longer   
  
than the others. As always read and review! 


	5. A new Beginning

Chapter 5  
  
Alright here's the next chappy. Sorry I'm being so mean to Taichi and Yamato things will   
  
work out, they always do! Lots of dialogue near the end of this one but I needed to tie up a few   
  
loose ends and whatnot. Anyhoo Don't own Digimon blah blah blah.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After Taichi had left the hospital, a wave of emotions overtook him. He felt so helpless, like   
  
a small child lost in a big department store, only he was an adult now, lost in the world. What had   
  
happened didn't seem right, something was wrong, he could tell that much. After the news, Taichi   
  
decided to head back to his dorm room. He had nowhere else to go afterall. Suddenly, the room   
  
didn't seem as confortable as it did before. The walls seemed to close in on him, and the musky   
  
smell that he normally didn't mind was now beginning to sting his nose. He sat down at the small   
  
wooden desk in the corner of the room and dropped his head into his hands. What was he going to   
  
do? He had no one left. Sure he had his friends, but he had no one to love and no one to love him   
  
back. As always he found his mind wandering back to that night when he had confessed to his   
  
family that he was, in fact, gay. Things had definately not gone as planned. His mother and sister   
  
had accepted him as he expected but his father was a different story. He wanted Taichi to find a   
  
nice wife and have children, his father had always wanted lots of grandchildren. There was nothing   
  
he could do now though. It was a battle between himself and he was losing, and being torn up   
  
inside in the process.   
  
One week had passed since that night when Yamato had dumped him. After he had been   
  
released from the hospital he went back home to stay with his parents for awhile, just until things   
  
calmed down, or at least that's what Takeru told him. He didn't come to class and Taichi hadn't   
  
seen or spoken to him since that day. All this week Taichi regretted not going back to the hospital   
  
for answers. Even now as he listened to the new Our Lady Peace CD he thought about Yamato and   
  
how much he wished he were in his arms right now. He sat up, instantly feeling refreshed and   
  
grabbed his jacket.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Yamato time to get up." Takeru said peeking around the door.   
  
Yamato groaned and flopped over to the other side pulling a pillow over his head.   
  
"You promised mom you would go to school today. If you wanna keep staying here you   
  
better do as she tells you."  
  
"Sorry Teeks, I'm just not feeling very good today." Yamato replied.  
  
"You and I both know that's not your problem." Takeru whispered softly stepping into his   
  
brothers, or rather the guest room.  
  
"You don't know anything." Yamato snapped and then immediately regretted it when he   
  
saw the flash of pain cross Takeru's face.   
  
"Maybe not but I would like to." After that he remained standing in the doorway for a few   
  
minutes in silence. Unable to bear the uncomfortable silence anymore he left the room.   
  
Yamato sighed and pulled on his headphones. Music was his way of dealing with things.   
  
He was beginning to lose himself in a CD packed full of eighties hits when Takeru appeared at the   
  
door again. This time a look of worry crossed over his young, innocent features.  
  
"What?" Yamato said coldly, glaring at the ceiling of his bedroom.   
  
Takeru stepped aside and the one person Yamato didn't want to see took his place. He   
  
brushed a stray lock of chocolate coloured hair out if his eyes, grabbed the chair that was near the   
  
side of the bed and sat down. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but he   
  
remained silent.   
  
"Well?" Yamato prompted, waiting for an explanation for this unexpected visit.  
  
"Well what?!" Taichi barked.   
  
"Why are you here?" Yamato whispered.   
  
Taichi sent him a cold glare. One of those looks that said 'if looks could kill you'd be dead   
  
by now', and stood up walking over to Yamato, who, by now, was also standing.   
  
"You tell me." He said, not taking his eyes off Yamato.  
  
"I don't know." Yamato said letting his gaze fall on his, anywhere but Taichi's face was fine   
  
with him.  
  
"Why Yamato? I *love* you! Why did you have to do that?" Taichi shouted, grabbing ahold   
  
of Yamato's shoulders and shaking him.  
  
Yamato pulled himself free from Taichi's deathgrip and walked back a few steps.   
  
"I...I didn't want you to get hurt." Yamato said as a single tear rolled down his cheeks.  
  
He just wanted Taichi to leave. To turn and walk out of his room, but he should have known   
  
Taichi would not give up that easily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Taichi said, raising his eyebrows, "wait a minute, those guys, did   
  
they beat you up because you're gay?"  
  
Yamato could tell that everything was beginning to become clear for Taichi. That the   
  
imaginary puzzle in his head was finally coming together. Sensing the silence, Yamato looked at   
  
Taichi who smiled back at him. Taichi tilted Yamato's face so that they were eye-to-eye and he   
  
spoke,  
  
"I love you Yama but I don't need you to protect me. I need you to be there for me yes, but   
  
that's completely different. I need to know for myself what I should do in certain situations. I can't   
  
hide from all the bad things in life, how will I ever learn that way? I need you to hug me when I   
  
get home after a bad day, to wipe away my tears if i'm sad, to hold me when I just need someone   
  
there, I just want you to love me."   
  
Yamato slowly inched forward, unsure of how to react. He pulled Taichi into his arms and   
  
stroked his soft chestnut hair. He felt Taichi's arms snake around his waist as he pulled him closer.   
  
Both boys locked eyes and Yamato brushed his lips softly on Taichi's. Taichi responded, and   
  
wrapped his hands around Yamato's neck pulling him down for a passionate kiss.Things were   
  
finally beginning to look better.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, there's chapter 5, there's probably only one chapter left, maybe two depending on   
  
how ambitious I am and what new ideas pop into my head... we'll just have to wait and see until   
  
then keep reading and reviewing!!! 


End file.
